Vehicles in industrial applications may operate in work sites in which there are a variety of classes of personnel present. For example, on a worksite there may be experienced operators, new operators, engineers, supervisors, visitors, and the like. During typical operations, the different classes of personnel may be authorized to be within different distances to the vehicle. By way of illustration, a vehicle operator may be allowed within close range to a vehicle, whereas, a visitor may only be authorized to be within a more distant range of the vehicle. In some applications the vehicles may be autonomous, that is remote controlled or having programmed movement, and in other applications the vehicles may be semi-autonomous or manned. When the vehicles are autonomous, personnel straying too close to the vehicle may not be detected. In semi-autonomous or manned operations, the driver may not be able to distinguish between personnel authorized to be within a certain range of the vehicle and those that are not authorized.
U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0127853 published May 27, 2010 (the '853 Publication) discloses methods and apparatus for locating and tracking objects in a mining environment. The method discloses allowing mining personnel observing a display to see the positions of equipment and personnel. This type of system has drawbacks because of the visual clutter on the display that it provides. The system does not distinguish between the types of personnel and the zones around a machine in which it may be appropriate for the personnel to be present and the zones in which it is not appropriate. A better system is needed.